Leyendo Time is on my side
by Firestorm337
Summary: Caos, dolida por el sufrimiento de su amigo decide hacer que los dioses lean de su vida y de paso se enteren de la horrible vida a la que condenan a sus hijos soy malo para los resúmenes, pero prometo que mi ortografía no les dará dolor de cabeza
1. Chapter 1

**Yo no poseo el guion y tampoco los personajes el crédito es Rick Riordan y Hitzuen278.**

El consejo anual de los dioses había terminado, en otras palabras, los dioses habían terminado de pelear por cosas ocurridas hace milenios (como la victoria de Atenea sobre Poseidón por el patrocinio de Atenas), o en su defecto que seguían sucediendo (como las trampas que Hefesto coloca en cada "cita"(si se le puede llamar cita a juntarse para tener sexo) de Ares y Afrodita).

Los dioses estaban a punto de retirarse de la sala de trono cuando un destello de luz, más brillante que el de todos los dioses combinados, apareció en la sala, los dioses de inmediato prepararon sus símbolos de poder para luchar contra la posible amenaza, pero cuando la luz dejo de brillar todos los dioses bajaron sus armas al reconocer a la hermosa mujer que acababa de aparecer en la sala. "Lady Caos... en que le podemos ser útiles los dioses el día de hoy" dijo Zeus con nervios evidentes en su voz, "Estoy aquí para pedirles... no, demandarles que lean este libro extraído directamente desde los pensamientos de un amigo mío" explico Caos a los dioses, "Lady Caos, a nosotros los dioses nos encantaría leer ese libro del que usted habla, pero, nosotros los dioses tenemos cosas que hace..." Intento decir Zeus, "No creo que tengan algo que hacer, ya acabo su "consejo", y dudo que hablen de sus dominios por que los únicos dioses presentes que atienden sus dominios a diario son: Hades, Hestia, Artemisa y Poseidón" interrumpió Caos a Zeus, "Seño..." Intento Zeus, " Ahórrate las hipocresías Zeus, van a leer este libro si, o si" " Mi Lady" Dijo Atenea hablando por primera vez desde que Caos apareció, "Si no le molesta podría decirnos el nombre del Libro", "Claro que no es molestia Atenea, el nombre del libro es " **TIME IS ON MY SIDE".**

Y con eso Caos desapareció de la sala de trono dejando un libro y dejando varios semidioses y su clon.

"Buuuuueno... ¿Quién quiere leer? pregunto Apolo.

 **Ok, Antes de explicar eso del clon quiero disculparme con Hitsuzen278 por no haber empezado esta historia, creo que literalmente en año y medio.**

 **Ahora la explicación del clon, para empezar, no son clones, simplemente son de la línea temporal alterada por Percy al viajar al pasado, si leen/leyeron o ven/vieron los/la comics/serie de flash imagínenselo como un flash point, el Percy de Hitsuzen es como Barry Allen de Flash point, mientras el de Riordan es el de la línea temporal original, Percy al ser enviado al pasado por Caos crea flash point (Percy point), para ponerlo simple en la sala de trono hay personajes de dos líneas temporales distintas, alterada y no alterada.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo no poseo el guion y tampoco los personajes el crédito es Rick Riordan y Hitzuen278.**

"De verdad es lo primero que preguntas" le dijo Artemisa a su gemelo, "Si, ¿Por qué?" Contesto Apolo, "Porque un dios normal ( **N/A recuerden que son dioses por lo que no van a utilizar expresiones como "persona normal" por qué no son personas)** lo primero que preguntaría seria "¿Quiénes son ellos?" ¿No crees?" Le volvió a contestar Artemisa, Apolo iba a volver a replicar cuando una voz los interrumpió "Por muy divertido que sea verlos discutir, creo que hablo por todos los no-dioses al preguntar ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí" todos los dioses voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz que interrumpió la discuta de los dos hermanos," ¿Quién osa interrumpirnos?" Gritaron ambos dioses al unísono a la voz interruptora, "Yo" contesto un joven de 13 años con apariencia apuesta, portando cabello negro muy oscuro y ojos verde-mar que parecían poseer más poder de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, con una presencia tan poderosa que causaba temor en todos, incluso en los dioses al punto en que los dioses empezaron a considerar eliminar al joven ahí mismo, palabra clave, "Considerar", por un lado si lo mataban se ahorraban un problema en el futuro, por el otro lado si lo mataban había una gran probabilidad que Lady Caos los matara a todos, así que como podrán imaginar no lo mataron, pero aun así Zeus opto por amenazarlos solo para dejar claro quién era el señor de la casa " Crees que es sabio desafiar a los dioses en su propia casa muchacho" pero Poseidón como buen mediador que es interrumpió antes de que el joven ( **N/A Ya me arte de decirle joven le voy a decir** _Percy_ **(Por que todos los de "Percy-Point" vas a ser representados de** _esta manera_ **))** hablara y empeorara las cosas " ¡Ya! Cállense, demonios todo empezó por un comentario estúpido de Apolo y ahora todos están considerando matar a un semidios, ¡Ah carajo!, ahora esto es lo que vamos a hacer: vamos a buscar en sus memorias su Identidad lo que incluye: tu nombre completo, tu padre divino y mortal y tu puesto en el campamento mestizo ( **N/A sé que son importantes los romanos, pero Caos no quería hacer más problemas de lo necesario así que ella va a empezar a enviar romanos y personas de otros panteones como Carter Kane, Magnus Chase, etc. Para que esto sea cliché, pero no tanto)** ". Cuando Poseidón termino su monologo todos los dioses empezaron a recolectar información de los semidioses, pero para su sorpresa y confusión, los semidioses era exactamente los mismos, pero tienen grabados los recuerdos de manera distinta, un ejemplo seria: que el Percy de 17 años está totalmente enamorado de Annabeth Chase, mientras que el otro _Percy_ el de 13 años tiene un Harem con Hestia (sorprendente, ¿no?), Clarisse la Rue y Thalia Grace ( **N/A sé que hay más miembros en el Harem, pero** _ **Percy**_ **solo les dejo ver los recuerdos de la línea temporal alterada)** y odia a la hija de Atenea ( **N/A** **Por cierto en la línea temporal de Riordan, Annabeth nunca los traiciono(Lamentablemente)) "** Ahora, sé que todos tenemos duda, de porque cada persona tiene una persona que recuerda los hechos de manera distinta, pero tengo asuntos que atender en mi dominio así que mientras más rápido acabemos con este libro más rápido me voy, así que yo propongo que acabemos el libro y luego preguntamos, aun que siento que el libro va a responder muchas dudas (N/A **Antes de que se me olvide, Leo y Piper y el resto de los héroes del Olimpo no está presente porque para ellos la mención de los romanos es normal y no saben bloquear sus memorias, por lo que caos decidió no traerlos)** "dijo Poseidón".

"Yo leo" se ofreció Atenea, "ok, empieza de una vez," le dijo Zeus

 **Capítulo 1: Time is on my side** "leyo Atenea"

 **El sudor corriendo por mi frente lentamente, cayendo constantemente al suelo, humedeciendo aún más la tierra tras la torrencial tormenta que hay en este momento. Una tormenta provocada por el dolor, la pérdida, la desesperación, y mi locura.**

 **"** Que profundo" Dijo Apolo...

 **Mi pelo, negro como lo tenía mi padre, meciéndose violentamente con los desaforados vientos. Como si hubiese tomado vida propia. El pelo con el cual ellas sabían jugar y burlarse de mí, ya que era indomable. Llegando fácilmente hasta mi cintura ahora. Descuidado y sucio. Ya no hay nadie que juegue con él.**

"Comienzo a pensar que Caos es de las que se cortan, digo esto es: Profundo, triste, y me dan ganas de irme a tirar de un puente" dijo Hermes...

 **Mi piel, la que alguna vez fue de un color bronceado natural, ahora es pálida. Las cicatrices recibidas por mis enemigos a través de los años se mezclan con las auto infringidas que me hice para despertar de esta eterna pesadilla. De más está decir que fue en vano, pues no funcionó, aún sigo aquí. Tranquilamente uno puede ver que mi cuerpo no tiene cicatrices, sino que las cicatrices tienen un cuerpo.**

"Usualmente diría que ese es el cuerpo de un guerrero, pero un guerrero de verdad no se auto-infringiría daño por ningún motivo" Dijo Ares

"Ares... Cállate" Dijo la mayoría de la sala

 **Mis ojos verdes, has perdido su brillo, ya no hay diversión o felicidad en ellos. La expresividad que cuando joven una vez mostraban, han muerto. El verde en el que ellas se perdían por largos minutos, ha palidecido. El dolor se puede divisar en ellos. La pérdida es lo único que reflejan ahora.**

"Alguien quiere beber cloro conmigo" Pregunto Hermes

 **Los labios con los que besaba sus frentes, sus mejillas coloradas, sus narices respingonas, sus bocas suaves y sus estómagos, se han vuelto secos. No tengo a nadie con quien usarlos para demostrar mi amor. El cariño de un novio, un amante, un esposo o un padre.**

"No importa cuánto hay sufrido, se lo merece por tener amantes al estar casado ( **N/A** **ya sé que esto es muy cliché, pero quiero escribir su reacción** )

 **Mis manos que una vez fueron fuertes, ahora son prácticamente un mísero reflejo de ello. Mis delgados y largos dedos que acariciaban sus caras, jugaban con sus cabellos para fastidiarlas a mi diversión, sentían las pataditas que mis hijos daban en los ombligos de sus madres, ahora están quemadas por el fuego y roídas por los monstruos con los que he peleado.**

"Wow" fue el pensamiento colectivo de los semidioses de ambas líneas temporales

 **Los músculos de mi cuerpo, que hace tiempo eran nervudos pero no tan grotescos, brindándome la anatomía estilizada de un nadador profesional, están cansados, duelen, arden, piden a gritos que descanse, sin fuerzas se aferran a mi espada, en un último esfuerzo para acabar con ella.**

 **La sensación de metal en el interior de mi boca, me indica el sobreesfuerzo al que he forzado a mi cuerpo. Mis pulmones lloran, quieren aire que yo no puedo darles, Desangrándose desde adentro, empeorando mi estado de salud. Siento como el pecho me oprime, la sangre sube por mi garganta y escapa a borbotones por mi boca. Mi enfermedad se agrava, me he dejado estar, la tristeza me comía, el odio no ayudaba tampoco. Pero no tengo a nadie que me espere y me reciba con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos en casa. La persona que tengo frente a mí, de rodillas ha ayudado en eso. Y ahora lo pagará.**

"Seguramente sobreuso sus músculos, pero lo preocupante aquí no es el estado tan jodido de sus músculos, lo preocupante de la enfermedad es que parece hemoptisis aguda, pero si así fuera yo sería capaz de curarla, pero la verdad dudo mucho que sea curable" dijo el dios de la medicina (para los que no saben de mitología griega, estoy hablando de apolo)

 **-Sabes, por mí podrías haber matado a quien se te hubiese dado las ganas. Podrías haber torturado, manipulado, jugado, y asesinado a quien tu corazón indicase. Pero nunca tendrías que haber tocado un pelo a mi familia-**

 **-Eres un estúpido, cabeza de algas, podrías haber sido lo que quisieras, pero elegiste a esas perras-**

 **-Esas "perras" como tú dices, eran mis amores, amores que tú te encargaste de eliminar una a una-**

 **-Y orgullosa de ello. Ahora qué me harás Jackson? Estoy a tu merced. Has los que quieras, total nadie te espera en tu casa. Eres un perdedor, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás-**

 **-Puede que lo sea, pero tú también lo eres ahora. Desde el primer momento que comenzaste todo este teatro. Realmente estás loca. Eres como un animal que quería que le presten atención a cualquier precio-**

 **-Y si así era? Logre lo que buscaba. Los olímpicos han caído, los semidioses también. Pero lo más importante, tus preciadas esposas fueron asesinadas felizmente por mi mano. Y tú no pudiste hacer nada para impedirlo. Sus caras cuando las apuñalaba por detrás eran de comedia. Y el llanto de esos molestos niños, como disfruté en hacerlos silenciar-**

 **-Perdí a mis primeros amores por "rescatarte", perdí a mis novias por una guerra en la cual ideaste y fuiste parte, y perdí a mis esposas e hijos porque no soportaste el hecho de perder. Me das lástima. Y es por eso que no te estoy matando Chase. Te estoy sacrificando. Adiós, chica sabia- declaré en un susurro.**

Había tanto silencio en la sala que se hubiera podido oír un alfiler, mientras tanto en la mente de los espectadores, todos estaban confundidos, pero los más confundidos eran los de la línea temporal original, pues ninguno podía hacerse la idea de los dioses y semidioses muriendo, y mucho menos a Percy matando a Annabeth, los dioses más que confundidos estaban preocupados al oír sobre sus muertes, y la línea temporal alterada estaba confundida y preocupada pero no estaba ni muy preocupada ni muy confundida y a diferencia de su "clon" ellos si podían ver a _Percy_ asesinando a _Annabeth._

 **Mientras bajaba mi espada en un arco mortal hacia la corona de su cabeza. Hundiéndose suavemente, separándola en dos. La sangre saliendo a chorros, sus ojos desorbitados, y su boca moviéndose erráticamente. Levantando mi pie izquierdo hacia su pecho, usándolo a modo de palanca para retirar mi espada de ella.**

"Daaamn" dijeron Apolo y Hermes

"Cool" Dijo Ares

Y algunos semidioses de dioses pacíficos como Deméter o Afrodita vomitaron

 **Ha terminado, ella pagó, pero yo aún estoy aquí. Realmente soy un perdedor. Las extraño mucho. Me decido a ir a verlas por última vez, antes de reunirme con ellas.**

 **Me siento cansadamente en el barro, solo, rodeado de placas de cemento y flores. El silencio me envuelve como lo hace una telaraña a su víctima. La paz del lugar me inunda, haciéndome suspirar. Las veo allí, tiesas, aguantando todo lo que el clima les manda. No se inmutan, siguen firmes, como guardias siempre alertas. Alcanzo mi mano a una de ellas y la acaricio, el último guardián incorporado de este lugar. Sus flores recién depositadas, adornando su vigilancia eterna. Mirándome pacíficamente en su descanso temprano. Inconscientemente dejo escapar un sonido rasposo de mi garganta.**

 **-Les he fallado a ustedes también. No pude llegar a tiempo. Y por eso, las he perdido. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, me puedan perdonar. Thalia, Andrómeda-**

 **No me responden. Me lo merezco. Les he fallado a todas ellas. Pero no me impide que me levante y alcance a cada una de ellas. Demostrándoles que aún sino me responden, estoy aquí. Amándolas.**

"…" los hombres no tenían palabras, mientras la mayoría de las mujeres tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 **Pasos resuenan detrás de mí. Que se acercan lentamente en mi dirección. Su presencia etérea me revela a esa persona. Sé que no tengo chances contras ella, pero no me importa. Me aferro a mi espada, y giro rápidamente para depositarla en su cuello. Un movimiento arriesgado, pues estoy agotado, mi respiración está frenética, mi vista se nubla.**

"Bien, Un guerrero debe morir peleando" dijo Ares

 **-Que quieres…Caos-**

"Claroooo y a él no lo fulmina" Dijo Zeus

"Cariño... Cállate" le dijo Hera"

 **-Nada Perseo. Solo vengo a verte. Así que baja la espada por favor-**

 **-Tch! Está bien. Qué buscas? Vienes a burlarte de mí? - digo mientras envaino mi katana.**

"¿Katana?" Preguntaron todos los semidioses al mismo tiempo

"Sup" contesto _Percy_

 **-No…yo quiero ayudarte. Se suponía que nada de esto sucedería. Tu debías tener un "final feliz". Tu más que nadie merecía ser alegre-**

 **-Y como podrías ayudarme ahora? Por si no te has dado cuenta, nada me aferra a este mundo. Un solo movimiento de mi espada, y me uniré a ellas-**

 **-Puedo hacerte volver Perseo. Podrás impedir todas estas pérdidas innecesarias. Nada tendrá que repetirse. Volverás al momento en que todo comenzó. Por favor acepta…Percy-**

 **-Por qué?... por qué lo haces? -**

 **-No me gusta verte así. Mereces amor, cariño, caricias. Por favor déjame hacer esto. Déjame que te ayude-**

 **-Y qué ventajas tendría? A parte del conocimiento de los hechos. Sabes que me estoy muriendo por dentro. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mi corazón se detenga-**

 **-Te haré un dios. Serás el décimo quinto olímpico. El dios de las mareas, la esgrima, la caza, la lealtad y el tiempo. Pero tendrás que ocultar tu poder. Camuflarlo hasta el nivel de un semidiós. Para no alertar a los demás-**

"Aguanta... ¿Décimo quinto? ¿Quiénes son los otros dos" Dijeron todos los dioses al mismo tiempo.

 **-Y mi salud? -**

 **-Retrocederé los síntomas, lo siento, pero no puedo curarte-**

"Ven, les dije que era incurable" Dijo Apolo

 **-Está bien. Con eso es suficiente. Aceptaré tu oferta. Ellas no merecían este destino. Ellas debían ser felices-**

 **-Percy…por favor piensa en ti también-**

 **-Ya lo veré Caos. Fueron mis errores los que les costaron la vida-**

 **-Idiota! Ellas murieron amándote! Nunca más te culpes me oíste!? Fue esa hija de Atenea quien tuvo la culpa! -**

 **-Lo siento…pero es difícil-**

 **-Maldición, eres tan terco! -**

 **-Mmph! Ja ja ja ja ja!-**

 **"** Se está burlando de Lady Caos, eso es imperdonables" gritaron los dioses al unísono

 **-Qué es tan gracioso?!-**

 **-Nada, es que me hiciste recordar a como ellas me decían. Ja ja ja ja! Lo siento. Ja ja ja ja! No quise ofenderte-**

"Ou" dijeron los dioses avergonzados

 **-Geez… está bien, al menos pude hacerte reír un poco. Entonces, aceptas el trato? -**

 **-Si. Si así puedo evitar todo este caos. Entonces lo haré-**

 **-Bien, puedo hacerte volver con esa espada, ya que Riptide fue destruida durante la pelea contra Tartarus. Pero puedes decirme por qué elegiste ese diseño? -**

 **"** Queeeee, un mortal lucho Tartarus y sobrevivió" ¿no hace falta decir quien lo dijo verdad?

 **-Porque representa a Susanoo, el dios sintoísta de las tempestades. Porque me siento más ligero con ella. En armonía. Y porque Clar me dijo que con ella le recordaba a un dibujo que ella veía de joven. Es más, una vez me hizo ponerme contactos de color rojo solo para verme como quedaba. Nunca entendí por qué-**

 **-Umh…realmente un nombre acorde para esa espada. Para evitar que la gente la vea, la transformaré en un pendiente. Póntelo en tu oreja izquierda. Ya que te volverán a dar a Anaklusmos. A pesar de que sé lo que harás con ella-**

 **-Si… debe volver a su dueña. Nunca debió perderla-**

 **-Bien. Creo que es hora de que vuelvas. Cuídate por favor. No te lastimes. Y encuentra la felicidad-**

 **Dijo en un susurro mientras depositaba un suave y cálido beso en mi frente. Comenzando así un cántico, envolviéndome en su poder. Sintiendo como mi cuerpo rejuvenecía, y mi enfermedad retrocedía. Antes de unirme a la oscuridad, hecho un último vistazo, memorizando el hecho de que no las volveré a fallar. Que no sufrirán. Aunque por ello tenga que morir en el proceso.**

 **-Adiós, mis amores-**

" Acabamos el Capitulo, pero hay una lista que dice: miembros del Harem de Percy" dijo Atenea, pero luego de procesar lo leído se sonrojo, pero aun así lo leyo

 **Thalia Grace- Jackson / Andrómeda Joanne Jackson**

 **Piper McLean- Jackson / Tristán Jackson**

 **Hazel Levesque- Jackson**

 **Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano- Jackson / Salina Ana Jackson**

 **Clarisse LaRue- Jackson / Christian Jackson**

 **Bianca Di Angelo**

 **Zoe Nightshade**

 **Pallas Atenea- Jackson / Icaro Jackson**

 **Phoebe Artemis- Jackson / Zoe Jackson/ Ethan Jackson**

 **Afrodita Jackson**

 **Calipso Jackson / Teseo Jackson**

 **Rachel Elizabeth Dare- Jackson / Jean Paul Jackson**

 **Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano- Jackson / Hipólita Jackson**

 **Hestia Jackson / Reah Jackson**

"Vaya" fue le pensamiento masculino general

Las mujeres mencionadas se sonrojaron, mientras las otras pensaban "Damn, si que es un Don Juan ese Percy Jackson".

 **Y eso es todo Amigos, sé que me tomo una eternidad publicar, pero es que me da hueva, pero fuera de eso Perdón por no publicar antes Hitzusen, sé que hubo muchas explicaciones, y tal vez falte coherencia en el texto, pero sigo intentado descubrir mi estilo de escritura, así que por favor discúlpenme.**


End file.
